


The way to a man's heart is through his stomach

by pervert_thoughts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hatake Kakashi has no clue, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Lovey-Dovey, Lunch, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto is bringing Kakashi his lunch every day, and Hatake has no idea why.





	The way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seidraikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/gifts).



> Yo~ Merry Christmas guys! 
> 
> I did this little ficlet for my one and only little sister, and I hope she'll like it~ <3
> 
> Merry Christmas imoto-chan! Enjoy <3

It’s not like Kakashi minded at all, but it seemed rather unusual. Since he became a Hokage, the certain genin was visiting him quite often. And it wasn’t only because of the missions, or rather his pleadings to get any new ones. No, it wasn’t either about his promotion, and how he should become a jounin without second thoughts.

The truth was, Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only hero of five nations, the jinchuuriki of the most powerful bijuu, the son of Yondaime’s Hokage, the student of the legendary sannin Jiraiya and also the one of the Rokudaime’s Hokage was coming, day by day, one after another to-

_To bring him lunch._

He didn’t know when it all started. Now, trying to go back and see the first time he couldn’t recall when and why Naruto brought him his lunch. The problem was that the young man really didn’t know how to cook. No one ever thought him the way to do it, and since he was feeding himself with instant ramen mostly his skills were at a rather low level. Nonetheless, he didn’t give up - cause this was the way Naruto always was - and Kakashi found himself waiting. It’s been a few weeks now since the boy started to show up with his bento, at 3:08 pm, daily. It was already 3:10 and the former sensei felt the emptiness in his stomach, considering he didn’t even think about packing up any kind of food. The genin caught him up in his game so much it was almost impossible and did it without making Kakashi realize it until now!

With an exasperated sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, not believing in what actually happened. Of course, Naruto won’t show up, he sent him with Sakura for a mission yesterday. He himself wished them good luck and ordered to come back safe and sound. The silverette felt stupid, someone of the rank of Hokage shouldn’t be fooled so easily. But could he do anything about it? His students surpassed him a long time ago, like a year or two, when defeating the goddess and saving the world. A soft smile tugged a corner of his covered lips up, he missed the days when they could pass the time together. Sakura wasn’t whole the time helping in the hospital, and he wasn’t pinned to the desk. Even Sasuke was in the village, not always grumbling and sometimes even talking with them actually. Maybe Naruto was feeling the same and that’s why he was showing up every now and then? Not to feel so lonely?

_Could a hero even ever felt lonely and missed the old times?_

A soft knock against the door pulled him out of his thoughts, making him sit straight up once more. Shikamaru, his personal assistant, sneaked slowly into the office with a small package in his hand. With a knowing smile, he approached the desk and dropped bento on the top of it.

“Naruto asked me to bring you this while he’s away on the mission.” with a two-finger salute he turned away and left the office, leaving the last Hatake alone again.

His black eyes darted to the package, miso soup with eggplant in the container.

  
When the man came back from his mission, the usual delivery of food started once more. Kakashi had to admit - he was glad that the other was showing up, at least once a day. But the mystery was still there, waiting to be unsolved. While eating one of the meals with Naruto by his side, cause the genin usually eat with him, a sudden thought crossed his mind. Maybe his student was trying to learn how to cook, and he didn’t really intend to poison him. He himself, like the one of the greatest authority in boy’s life, probably turned out to be the best judge for his cooking skills. The ex-anbu almost groaned at his stupidity, it took him weeks or even almost three months to come up with the solve. He glanced at the blond which eyes were cast down on the scroll, giving him some decent privacy to eat calmly in the peace of his office.

“Naruto,” the Hokage said calmly, the other almost glancing up at his former-sensei but instead just a silent humm was the indication to let him know he was listening “why you’re bringing me lunch every day?” this time blue eyes darted up, Kakashi with his skills had the mask pulled back in place for some time already.

“What do you mean? You don’t like it?” Uzumaki blinked at him confused, not understanding where from and why so suddenly the question came.

“No, no, it’s not that. I’m just, I don’t understand.” he put his chopsticks aside as his meal was finished. The genin only shrugged and pick up both containers putting it back in his bag.

“Dunno, you don’t seem to have time to eat properly so I just thought, ya know...” he bit his lips, the whiskered cheeks covering with a tint of blush “Nevermind, see you around Kaka-sensei.” and before he could replay anything his former student disappeared leaving behind just an orange smudge.

The days were passing by and there wasn’t a sign of the genin. Kakashi felt uneasy about it all. Did he hurt him while asking about the lunch thing? He knew Naruto was fragile inside, it was too easy to hurt the boy that’s why he never showed his real emotions to anyone. But at the same point, he was convinced they shared some kind of bond that let them speak almost freely about any topic concerning them. Yet, now he wasn’t sure. Maybe he’d pay him an unexpected visit once he’s done with all his paperwork.

The time of lunch came again, 3:08 at the clock and Naruto wasn’t there. The silver head hung low, his conscious eating him up for what he might do. The Hokage wasn’t doing well with his emotions, it was always easier to run away from them instead of facing his own misery.

Suddenly the door swung open, and his black eyes darted up to the interrupter.

There he was, the blond looking self-conscious but his voice was stern “Dismiss your guard.”

Kakashi nodded and did so with a sign of a hand, they always did it this way. The two of them having their own personal world in Hokage’s office. It’s not like anything bad could happen with the strongest man alive next to him, right?

Once the Anbu were out of the door, Naruto locked them and-

Out of nowhere with a loud noise, Kakashi found himself on the floor, his chair spinning not so far away. The gennin was straddling him while the wide black eyes looked up in the blue ones in confusion. The Hokage was glad he wasn’t wearing his cloak, nor the hat in his office.

“Mmm, Naruto?” he asked uncertain, not really knowing what got into his former student. The blonde inched down, slowly, getting closer to his face with every passing second.

“So you know ‘Kashi-sensei, I was thinking a bit for a while…” the gentle fingers moved from his chest to the masked cheek, smoothing the material lightly “and I think I figured out how to give you a good tip finally.” he smiled brightly at the man underneath him.   
  
The Hokage swallowed hard at the turn of events, feeling uncomfortable in the situation and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind “You wanted to learn how to cook and I was the best judge?”

The jinchuuriki giggled brightly and leaned even closer to him, his face hovering above the other “Not at all Kakashi-sensei, not quite this way” and with another swift move, he pressed his plump lips to the masked ones kissing softly his former-sensei. He pulled away for after about few seconds with a wide smile “You won’t get any better hint than that.” and with another blur, Kakashi was left alone on the floor of his office with his cheeks on fire.

The older man sat back in his chair, trying to get a grasp on what actually happened. He thought back how the youngster was always looking at him, the whiskered cheeks dusted with the blush. All the innuendos came as evident at this moment, and he found himself surprised that he responded at them unconsciously. Naruto was always attracting him somehow, drawing his attention only to himself. He felt the bubbling sensation in his chest while thinking about his former student, that was no longer a child. The man has grown up very well to the handsome specimen with all the right traits needed in the partner. He smiled softly to himself and noted an interesting thing. Since the man was coming back every day to him Kakashi didn’t want to see anyone else in the doorframe of his office. He was waiting in anticipation for his former student to show up, and… A light chuckle tore from his throat. Was he really that dense, that his student had to make him aware of his very own feelings?

This time he decided not to push the emotions away and made sure that he and Naruto were always eating their lunches, dinners, and breakfasts together.


End file.
